Our Love Will Find a Way
by hotscottbros15
Summary: And now, another summer was nearing and Mitchie couldn’t help but be reminded of all that she had lost since the summer she had it all.' Mitchie still loves Shane, but does he love her? Readdd :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is yet another Smitchie story I'm doing (: I just can't get enough of them, but I'm still going to update my other 2. This is different. There was no Camp Rock. Mitchie and Shane just met when he moved to her town and they went to the same school, you know. In this story, Shane is the same age as Mitchie and Nate is a year older. There is no Connect 3, but they all still love music. Uhm, yeah. That's about it I think. Riley is just a random character. Think of her as Selena Gomez. Yep, thats it. Read and Review and tell me if I should continue or if you don't understand something! (:**

**Disclaimer: Dont own. Just own the storylinee. **

Last summer, Mitchie Torres would have said the world was at her feet. Her life had been perfect. Her mother had been alive and she had been 'Daddy's Little Girl'. She had a best friend who promised a boy would never come between them. She became close with the new boy in town, Shane Grey, and over the course of the summer- they fell in love. Shane had taught Mitchie what the true meaning of love was and she now knew what it was like to be left breathless and head over heels in the moment. One year later and everything had changed. Not too long ago, Mitchie's mother was in a car accident that killed her instantly. Her father now felt the need to numb his pain with alcohol and spend as much time away from his daughter- the largest piece of his late wife left- as possible. Her mother's death changed her, as well. She began pushing the ones who made her happy away and by pushing them away, she pushed them together. In a matter of a few short months, she had lost her mother; her father; her best friend; and her boyfriend. And now, another summer was nearing and Mitchie couldn't help but be reminded of all that she had lost since the summer she had it all.

**--**

Mitchie Torres had never in her life felt so alone before. There was an emptiness inside of her that she would do anything to fill. While Riley had Shane and Caitlyn had Nate, she had no one- not even her parents. She was a shadow of her former self. She didn't even have the courage to go to school anymore. She couldn't face the ones she lost. She couldn't continue seeing Riley with Shane. The thing was: Mitchie needs Shane like an individual needs oxygen, but she couldn't get herself to tell him that. She felt that if she would just open up to him, things could go back to the way they were. She saw how he acted around Riley and it wasn't how he had acted around her. But then again, how could she just expect him to come running back to her? She drove him away when her mom died and she knew that. She had driven him away and into the arms of her best friend. He had told her he loved her and that he would be there for her, but she blocked him out of her life.

Now, with all the curtains pulled shut and the lights off, Mitchie lay in the darkness of her bedroom hoping that everything was going to be okay. She was sick of crying every night for him and she was sick of all the stress he was causing her. She was even throwing up regularly. Mitchie felt weak, but she knew she had to put on a good front for everyone. She couldn't let them see what Shane and Riley had done to her. So she got out of bed, applied her make-up, threw on a killer outfit and checked her appearance in the mirror. Yes, she looked hot, but she still looked pale and she still appeared weak.

--

Walking down the corridor at school, Mitchie put on her wonderful smile and tried acting as if everything was okay. She got to her locker, feeling the need to escape already. There was no way she could keep this up all week. Shane and Nate walked into the school and Shane found his eyes wandering straight to Mitchie. He noticed her desolate demeanor and sighed. Mitchie had always been the cheery one and lately she looked so broken. Shane frowned and couldn't help but wonder what he had done to her. Nate turned to his brother, noticing Shane had suddenly stopped.

"What's up bro?" Nate asked, following his gaze to the brunette. Mitchie and Nate became extremely close when she and Shane had been a couple, but lately he felt distant from her.

"I'm worried about her, Nate. I mean, just look at her. Where's the girl I fell in love with? It's like something inside of her just vanished," Shane sighed, leaving his eyes locked on her figure. He knew he still loved her, but Mitchie had made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"She missed school all last week, too. I feel so distant from her. I was thinking I'll try to talk to her and see what's going on. Okay, bro?" Nate stated. Shane was right- something was really wrong. Sure, Mitchie had skipped classes a couple of times, but never a whole week.

"Thanks bro. I would talk to her myself but I don't think I'm her favorite person at the moment." Shane's eyes left her as he began to walk towards his first class with Nate in tow. Mitchie was relieved when she noticed them walking away. She had stayed at her locker waiting for Shane to move, so she could walk down the hallway to her first period class. She couldn't bear looking at him. Mitchie knew she couldn't hide anything from him. With one look, he knew what she was feeling and if something was wrong. She slammed her locker shut and headed off to English class- the one class she was dreading for the day. Both Shane and Riley happened to be in this class, but at least she had Caitlyn to talk to. Mitchie walked into class and took her seat.

"Aah, Ms. Torres! Nice of you to join us, even if you are running late," the teacher said. Mitchie just smiled at him. Usually, she would respond with some funny remark and excuse, but for once nothing came to her. It was like her spark had gone out. She spent most of the class doodling, finding she couldn't focus at all. Then, all of a sudden and at one of the worse times possible- this sudden wave of nausea came over her. She had to get out of there and fast. Caitlyn looked over at her and noticed she had gone a rather strange color.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Caitlyn whispered. Mitchie didn't have time to respond. She quickly got up and ran out of the class, straight to the bathroom. Shane looked back at Caitlyn hoping that she knew what just happened, but she just shrugged her shoulders at him and raised her hand.

"Excuse me. Mr. Holden, can I go check on Mitchie please? I don't think she's feeling too well and I just want to make sure she is okay," Caitlyn said, hoping that she could go and find her friend.

"Yes, Caitlyn. Do you mind taking her work to her, as well?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." And with that Caitlyn quickly gathered Mitchie's things and headed for the bathroom. Shane watched her leave, even more concerned about Mitchie than he had been before. Caitlyn entered the bathroom to find Mitchie throwing up in one of the stalls. She quickly went and held Mitchie's hair back for her. She finally stopped and just sat on the floor. Caitlyn stared down at her friend, unaware of what was going on.

"Mitch, I don't know what has been going on with you, but I'm really worried. Everyone is worried about you. What's the matter?" Caitlyn whispered, sitting down next to her friend and putting her hand on Mitchie's knees. Mitchie continued to stare at the ground, not saying a word. "Listen, do you want me to take you home? You really don't look too good and I can tell you don't want to be here," Caitlyn sighed, hoping that Mitchie would at least let her take her home.

"Caitlyn, I'm fine. It's probably something I ate. I have my car, so I'll just drive myself home and get some rest," Mitchie replied, dryly. She walked over to the sink and ran her hands under the faucet. Caitlyn walked over to her and tugged on her arm so that Mitchie could face her.

"Are you sure your okay? I'll come over later to bring you your work."

"Yeah, I'm positive," Mitchie said, faking a smile. "And sure, whatever. I'll see you later Cait," Mitchie replied as she turned to walk out of the bathroom, leaving Caitlyn standing there wondering what the hell has happened to her best friend.

--

Later that day during lunch, everyone was sitting at their usual bench in the front of the building when Nate came running over. "Hey, uh has anyone seen Mitchie? I wanted to talk to her, but I can't find her anywhere," Nate got out in between breaths. Caitlyn stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nate smiled, "Hey baby."

"Hi," Caitlyn smiled back," and Mitchie went home. I'm supposed to drop off her books later. Do you want to go instead?" She asked, turning to sit back down on the bench and pulling him with her.

"That would be great," Nate said before picking fries off of his girlfriend's plate and tossing one at her. Riley, who sat across from them with Shane, began laughing and then turned to him.

"So how about you and I go to the movies later?" Riley asked Shane, who had been busy listening to Nate and Caitlyn's conversation, but was now just staring blankly. He wished that he could be the one to take care of Mitchie, but he knew he was the last person she would want showing up at her doorstep. "Shane, are you even listening to me?" Riley whined, getting annoyed. Shane shook himself out of his thoughts and faced her.

"Sorry, I just kind of drifted off. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to take me to the movies tonight," Riley replied. Shane knew he probably should take her. Being worried about Mitchie didn't mean he had to let his relationship suffer, but for some reason her found himself lying.

"Uh, sorry babe. I can't tonight." And with that, Shane got up and walked away towards the lockers. Riley watched with a confused look on her face.

"Okay, that was weird. Does anyone know what's up with Shane?" Riley asked, hoping that someone might know why he was acting this way. Caitlyn and Nate stopped what they were doing to look at each other and reply, "No clue." They did have a clue, however. They just didn't need Riley knowing that Shane had been caught up in Mitchie all day. Nate thought fast and came up with a good enough excuse for his brother.

"Nothing to worry about, Riley. He just has a lot going on right now with focusing on his music and helping our mom out with new restaurant," Nate said, nonchalantly. He hoped that she would buy it, and she did.

"Oh right, that must be it."

**A/N: Any confusion? Well leave those reviews peoplee (: THANKSSSSS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LONGG UPDATEEEEE. WOOOOT **

Straight after school, Nate headed over to Mitchie's. They had been pretty close the past year, but had drifted apart a bit after she and Shane ended things. Nate rang the bell of her house, but there was no answer. He tried the door handle and for some reason it was unlocked. Nate walked in and as rather confused. All the curtains were pulled shut and the house looked a mess. He made his way upstairs to Mitchie's room and there she was, lying on her bed crying.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Nate asked. Seeing her like this broke his heart and worried him more than before. She didn't acknowledge his presence, so he made his way towards her. "Mitchie, please stop crying." Nate pulled her up from the bed and wrapped her in his arms. He hoped it would stop her crying. After what seemed like ages, her crying dwindled down to low sobs. "Mitchie, do you want to talk about whatever is going on?" Nate asked, hoping he could find out what was really going on with her.

"I have no one," Mitchie stated, letting out a fresh set of tears and throwing herself back on the bed.

"That's not true, Mitchie. You have me, Caitlyn, Shane and Riley. Shane's really worried about you, Mitch." Mitchie suddenly stopped crying and sat up to face him.

"He is?" she asked, thinking there might be some hope after all.

"Yeah, you should have seen him today. He hasn't been himself," Nate said. "Now come on, how about we both go downstairs and talk, okay?" Mitchie slowly nodded. She missed Nate. He had always promised to look after her when Shane couldn't and here he was, taking care of her. She couldn't help but smile to herself thinking about it. Nate noticed this. "Hey, there's that smile we all love. Okay, just sit down and I'm going to get us something to drink." Nate walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was barely anything in there and the stuff that was, was mostly out of date. She was doing worse than he thought. He managed to find some soda for them to drink and poured two glasses. "Mitchie, no offense, but when was the last time you properly ate," Nate asked, walking back into the living room. Mitchie just looked at the floor. "Listen Mitchie, I am going to help you, but you have to let me in. I'll call Caitlyn and tell her to bring over a few things and then I am going to order us pizza."

"Thank you, Nate- for being here," Mitchie sighed.

"I know, I know. What would you do without me," Nate joked and Mitchie flung a pillow from the couch at him. Caitlyn arrived with the groceries. She brought everything in and packed it away in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Cait. Mitchie really needed us," Nate said, still clearly worried about his friend. Caitlyn looked into the living room and saw Mitchie lying on the couch.

"Yeah, I can see that," Caitlyn replied. "I'll just clean up a little and then I'll leave so you guys can talk."

"You can stay if you want. I'm sure she will be glad to have some company around here for a change," Nate added. He knew Mitchie needed all the friends she could get at this point, but Caitlyn shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay. Mitchie really needs you right now and it's better if I leave you to it. Plus, I have an essay due tomorrow, which I really need to start," Caitlyn laughed. The truth was- the essay wasn't due in for another few weeks, but she could tell that they needed to be left alone. Mitchie needed to talk to someone and that person seemed to be Nate.

Caitlyn had just finished cleaning up and was about to leave. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Mitchie, I hope you feel better. Sorry I couldn't stay longer," Caitlyn said with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks for coming, Cait. I really appreciate it," Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. I owe you one," Nate said as he kissed Caitlyn goodbye. Nate and Mitchie went back to sitting around the table and began to eat the pizza that just arrived- well Nate began eating. "Mitchie, you have to eat something. I am not leaving until you eat," Nate said.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat," Mitchie said while grabbing a slice. Her and Nate managed to finish the whole pie themselves and Nate noticed Mitchie already looking slightly better. "So, I guess you can go home now that you've seen me eat," Mitchie said.

"Nah, I just said that to get you to eat," Nate laughed and Mitchie gave a look of shock.

"You tricked me, Nate Grey," Mitchie smiled, "but that is so something I would do. My mischievous ways must have rubbed off on you."

"Yes, I did learn from the best," Nate laughed. He grabbed the plates and put them in the diswasher. "Okay, Torres. How about you start talking."

"What do you mean? I thought that's what we have been doing for the last few hours," Mitchie said, clearly confused.

"No, Mitch. I mean properly talk- like tell me why this house is such a mess, why you were crying, why you were absent all last week and why you don't eat anymore," Nate said, relieved to get it all out.

"You really want to know?" Mitchie asked, getting worked up. She jumped off the couch and began pacing the room. Nate watched her, unsure of what he should say.

"Yeah, Mitch. I really want to know," he simply replied. Mitchie stopped pacing and turned to him.

"Alright, Grey. The truth is the house is a mess because I haven't been able to deal with it all. I can't bear the thought of Riley and Shane together, yet I know I pushed them that ay and it's all my fault, Mitchie began sobbing again and collapsed onto the floor. Nate could see how hurt and upset she was, but he didn't really know what to say. Mitchie looked up at him from her place on the floor and whispered, "Nate, can I trust you?"

"You know you can, Mitchie," Nate said, sensing that there was something else, something big. Mitchie got up and sat next to him on the couch, turning him to face her.

"No, I mean, this is really big. You can't tell anyone," Mitchie breathed out, crying fully now.

"You can trust me. Wait, you don't want Caitlyn to know either?" Nate asked. Mitchie thought about it.

"I guess you can tell her, but you have to make her promise not to say a word to anyone and I mean ANYONE!"

"Okay, Mitchie, just tell me," Nate said. Mitchie took a deep breath. She hadn't opened up to someone in a while. It all felt so new to her.

"Okay, the truth is the reason why I have been so upset isn't just because of Shane and Riley. There's a reason why I had to run out of class today," Mitchie said, locking eyes with Nate who just looked at her. "I think I'm.. well.. I know.. Uh- I'm pregnant," Mitchie said. She was so relived to finally get it out of her system, but Nate couldn't believe it. He didn't know how to respond.

"It's uh- It's Shane's?" Nate asked. His heart was pounding. His own brother had gotten his best friend pregnant and then left her. Mitchie nodded.

"Of course it's his. Who else's would it be? I haven't been with anyone since Shane. That's why this is all hurting so bad!"

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie. I just had to ask. Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Mitchie sighed, standing up to return to pacing around the room.

"I'm just so mixed up at the moment, Nate. I mean, do I really want to raise a child on my own? Could I even do that? Am I ready to become a mother? Is it going to cause too much trouble for Shane and Riley? There are just so many things going around my head."

"Mitchie, you would make a great mother and Shane would always stand by you, you know that. You just have to decide what's best for you. You shouldn't be worrying about how it is going to affect Shane and Riley," Nate said.

"I know he would stand by me, but I don't know if it would just be too hard to have him there, but with someone else. I can't even manage seeing him at school."

"Mitchie, it will get easier- trust me. Just remember, you're not alone. Me and Caitlyn will look after you, whatever you decide. What's you instince?" Mitchie paused for a moment to think.

"Honestly, I can't bear the thought of having an abortion. So I guess that leaves me with one option- having the baby," Mitchie managed to get out.

"Well, then we will all be here for you," Nate said. Mitchie was getting tired, mainly due to the fact that other than the pizza- she hadn't eaten in days. Nate watched as Mitchie yawned again. "How about you go lay down. You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm just always so tired. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, then. Thank you so much for coming over, Nate. I really needed to talk to someone."

"No problem, Mitchie. If it's okay with you though, I'd like to stay here tonight to make sure you're okay," Nate said, hoping she wouldn't put up a fight about it. Mitchie just shrugged and began heading upstairs.

"Sure, you san stay in the guestroom if you want. Are you sure Caitlyn will be okay with it? I mean, if it's going to cause a problem, I would rather you just go. I can take care of myself," Mitchie replied. Nate raised his eyes at her.

"Yeah, it really looked that way earlier," Nate mumbled. "Listen, it'll be fine. She's not going to care. I'm gunna call her quick and then I'll come up to see you."

"Alright, see you soon," Mitchie said. She began walking upstairs and changed into her pajamas. For the first time in a while, she felt like she was actually going to get some sleep tonight. Downstairs, Nate pulled out his phone to call his girlfriend.

"Hey Cait, it's me."

"Hey, you're calling late. What's up?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling you. I'll explain everything tomorrow, I promise, but I really think I need to stay over Mitchie's tonight," Nate said.

"Yeah, that's cool. She really needs her friends right now, huh? I'm going to miss you sneaking over to lie next to me, though," Caitlyn smirked into the phone and Nate laughed.

"I'll miss that too, baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Caitlyn replied and with that, they both hung up. Nate went up to check on Mitchie and she was already fast asleep. Nate couldn't help but still feel sorry for her. She had been keeping this all to herself, it's no wonder she was suffering. He walked over to the guest room and was fast asleep within 10 minutes as well.

--

Shane had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like house. He couldn't get Mitchie out of his head. He wished that he could just jump in his car, drive over to Mitchie's house and see how she was, but she would probably just slam the door in his face. Nate had promised to go over and talk to her today and he still hadn't come home. Maybe there was a lot more going on than he thought. He wished her hadn't been so rude to Riley earlier and knew he should apologize, but he couldn't stop thinking about Mitchie. One thing that didn't surprise him was that Riley didn't even seem that concerned about Mitchie. Surely, she must have noticed something was wrong- they had been best friends for years. Finally, he felt himself drifting off into sleep.

**A/N: Reviewss are loveeeeee x3**


End file.
